Team EMRD: Welcome to Beacon
by Tazzdango
Summary: Dusk and his friend Marron have finally arrived at Beacon. While Dusk only tried to get in for Marron's sake, he's about to see a whole new chapter of his life unfold before his very eyes. What choices will he make as they present themselves? Will they have an outcome he can live with?
1. Introductions

**This is just an introduction to the OC team I have made. While I could have expanded on who they are, I wanted to withhold some info to allow character growth.**

Team EMRD

Esmeralda Verdant

Marron Sharpfang

Rosalina "Rose" Scarlett

Dusk Ebonshroud

Esmeralda Verdant

Age: 17

Human

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 125 lbs

Physical Appearance: A pale skinned cute girl typically with a worried or curious look on her face. Petite figure. Green hair kinda ruffled and in a ponytail with a rose resting in it. Green-rimmed glasses over her wide green eyes. Wears a green jacket and green pants with a green scarf around her neck. She also has scars on her cheeks.

Personality: Cheery and curious, very sisterly, tends to shy away from boys

Hobbies/Interests: She enjoys nature and the outdoors. (Go figure, eh?) She's also very curious about the Grimm and what they are and how they live

Dislikes: Violence and fighting

Weapon(s) and fighting style: Nature's Call (Staff) She takes on a very supportive role when it comes to fighting. Her weapon is the rose in her hair and it extends to become a combat staff. In conjunction with her semblance she can make nature itself enhance her allies and hinder her enemies. She will never directly attack unless absolutely necessary

Back story: Esmeralda comes from a small druidic like village deep within the forests of Remnant. While her people typically lived in solitude Esmeralda was born with a much grander curiosity and would often venture outside to see what was out there. After witnessing the Grimm and seeing a group of Hunters kill them, she knew that she wanted to become one too. Not to fight the Grimm but to get the chance to explore the world and study them.

Marron Sharpfang

Age: 18

Faunus

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 135 lbs

Physical Appearance: A tan skinned fox faunus with dark brown ears and long brown hair tied in twintails. She has purple eyes and always has a smile on her face. A scar crosses her left eye and adds a certain attractiveness to her. She wears a bell around her neck as well as a necklace that was a memento from her older brother. Her combat uniform is a brown kimono with darker brown light leather armor underneath.

Personality: Always excited and happy, very outgoing and friendly, loves to talk

Hobbies/Interests: Marron loves to goof off and just have fun. She has no particular hobbies but she just loves being around people.

Dislikes: She absolutely loathes the Grimm as they took her brother from her life

Weapon(s) and Fighting Style: Blight-drinker (Black Blade) and Life-Eater (Red Blade) Marron is a very agile and lithe fighter. She fights with twin scimitars that change into SMGs. She can also connect them into a twin-blade. Her semblance allows her to use electricity flowing through her body to either accelerate her movements or attack directly by shooting bolts of lightning at her foes. Very draining semblance.

Backstory: Marron only had her brother for her life, her parents having disappeared long before she could even remember them. He's the one who got the timid and scared girl out of her shell at a young age. Because of him she became a social butterfly and became fast friends with everyone. When she was seven though, beowolves attacked their home and her brother succumbed to his wounds protecting her. Now she hides the pain inside and became a Huntress to ensure her personal tragedy doesn't befall others. And more importantly...Vengeance.

Rosalina "Rose" Scarlett

Age: 17

Human

Gender: Female

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 140 lbs

Physical Appearance: A lightly skinned, very voluptuous woman dressed in red. Rose has long wavy hair tied up in the back with red ribbons that have pink lacing in her hair. She has light red eyes though her right is covered by a white patch. She has a red and orange shirt with a red combat skirt. Over all of that she has a red cloak with pink trim. Her bow always rests upon her back.

Personality: Rose struts with confidence attracting attention wherever she goes. She enjoys all of it and lives in the spotlight. Very confident and straight forward.

Hobbies/Interests: She's a huge flirt and loves making guys uncomfortable. Though while she enjoys this, she also likes to find a quiet place to just relax.

Dislikes: She hates when someone else has the spotlight. Also mildly irritated when guys aren't attracted to her.

Weapon(s) and Fighting Style: Scarlet Letter Rose is primarily a ranged combatant. She hails Dust enhanced arrows on her foes while also provided cover for her allies. When forced into melee Scarlet Letter transforms into a glaive to allow Rose some ranged still. Rose will always try to break melee combat to focus on raining arrows across the field. Her semblance further amplifies the deadly effect of her arrows as it allows her to manipulate the wind. This allows her to increase the speed and power of her arrows while also slowing enemy projectiles.

Backstory: Rose planned on being a Huntress her whole life. While her family tried to convince her otherwise, Rose was accepted in to Signal Academy and easily gained access into Beacon with her fighting prowess.

Dusk Ebonshroud

Age: 16

Human

Gender: Male

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 145 lbs

Physical Appearance: A darker skinned man who doesn't show much of his actual self. He has long, wavy purple hair and one red eye and one blue eye. He has two purple marks across each eye vertically. While no one can see it under hes mask, Dusk almost always has a smirk on his face. He never shows himself without his black mask or his black monster hunter hat (Think Van Helsing). He has a black tight fitting outfit underneath his black cloak. He typically has a book in his hand, what he's reading he keeps secret from others. His beloved partners and weapons, a katana with a black hilt and a black repeating crossbow, always reside on his back.

Weapon(s) And Fighting Style: Sorrow and Guilt, Twin Dust revolvers with blades under the barrels, Genocide, this katana is Dusk's most beloved belonging and he's customized it to transform into an assault rifle, Severance, Dusk's personalized repeating crossbow that fires Dust infused bolts Dusk will initially start a fight with his revolvers drawn and charge his enemies while firing. Once joined in close combat, Dusk will switch to his katana and begin a vicious assault utilizing his strength and speed. In between attacks Dusk will dash around and rain bolts into his enemies before engaging in melee again. Dusk's semblance allows him to manipulate shadows to form a battlefield to his desire. He can either dash through the shadows to appear around his enemy or use the shadows to make terrain and solid objects that Dusk can jump off of or hide behind

Backstory: Dusk lived the hardest life out of his team. He grew up an orphan and had to fend for himself. He met Marron when he was eleven and they became fast friends. After seeing Marron's determination to become a Huntress, Dusk decided to follow along and become a Huntsman himself. Mainly to protect Marron, but he won't let anyone know that.


	2. Arrival

**Arrival**

Dusk grimaced as the light struck his eyes past his hat. He pulled his hat lower as he stepped off the airship and started walking the path to Beacon. He snickered a little behind his cowl at the blonde boy vomiting into the trash. Dusk continued to observe some of the other students as they walked off the ship, including the red girl and yellow girl he could only assume were sisters. He let his gaze wonder a little more until he got bored and pulled out his book. Just as he opened the book back to his page, he heard a very familiar voice shout, "Duuuuuuuuuuuuusk!" Sighing, he closed his book and put it away just in time to be tackled from behind by a fox faunus dressed in brown. He softened their landing by rolling into the grass off the path and when they landed Dusk could see his assailant laying on top of him. A fox faunus with her brown hair in twintails was hugging him and all he could do was hug her back and smile. "Hey Marron," Dusk said, "would you mind letting me stand back up?" She laughed and bouncing off of him pulled him back to his feet. She feigned a pout and protested, "You said you'd wait for me!" Dusk patted her head and replied, "You were taking too long and the airship was getting stuffy." She laughed again and put a smile on as they continued their walk to Beacon. Dusk was listening to her ramble on until another student caught his attention. There was a very shy looking girl sitting in the grass. She had green rimmed glasses to match her green jacket and pants as well as her green hair. "Duuuuuuusk," Marron interrupted his reverie, "were you even listening to me?" He didn't respond as he continued to gaze at this interesting girl. Marron finally followed his gaze, "Already in love, Dusk?" she teased. "W-what? No, absolutely not!" Dusk denied as he blushed, "She just seems so innocent and misplaced. I'm just curious as to what brought her here."

"Soooo...go talk to her then," Marron mused. "I will later, for now lets just get to the assembly." With that statement Dusk led Marron towards the main hall of Beacon.

Marron and Dusk entered the main hall and Dusk was actually surprised to see just how many new students there were. Once they found a spot to stand to wait for Ozpin's announcement, Dusk noticed a very sultry girl dress in red with a bow hanging across her back. Feeling unnerved which was unusual for the calm and collected Huntsman-in-Training, he stepped to the other side of Marron where he found himself right next to the blonde girl and the girl with the silver eyes. What Dusk missed was that Marron put her foot out to trip him and he ended up tumbling into the blonde one. They fell to the ground in a pile of limbs. Dusk moved to get up and put one hand on the floor and felt his other hand on something soft and round. When he turned to look, he saw the the girl blushing and he looked to where his hand was. _That's...that's her_, Dusk thought. He quickly pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry," he said as he backed away and stood up, "MARRON!" Dusk yelled. He turned back and put his hand out to help the blondie back to her feet, but she was already standing and her face was fading back to it's normal color. As if nothing happened the blonde looked at Dusk and simply asked with a smile, "Did you like what you felt?" Now it was Dusk's turn to turn red, thankfully his cowl covered most of it. He looked at Marron who was giggling and then he glanced back at this girl, "W-well...I uhhh su-" Dusk stopped and dashed into the crowd to hide in the shadows. _This is so unlike me_, he thought, _we haven't even started at this school yet and I'm already losing my composure_. Dusk closed his eyes and sat there waiting for Ozpin to start his damn speech already.

After a short while later, Dusk's wait came to an end. He heard the microphone static and looked up to see Ozpin. He didn't really pay attention to the noise coming out of the Headmaster's mouth, he was just grateful that it was closer to the next day. After being dismissed and heading to the main hall, all Dusk wanted to do was get there and sleep. He was already annoyed at this day's happenings, and a little angry at Marron. As he entered the hall to find a secluded spot in it, he accidentally bumped into a bigger guy wearing armor. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the brute yelled. Dusk ignored and walked around him. Angrily, his would-be assailant grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "You listen when I talk to you!" Dusk just stared back. Suddenly this man raised his fist and was poised to strike when Dusk finally responded, though not with words. The shadows around Dusk enveloped him and just like that he disappeared. confused, his attacker turned and Dusk reappeared and bashed him over the head with both his fists, knocking him unconscious. The other students who saw were in awe of the shadowed assault. Dusk turned and raised an eyebrow, "What? He started it," he said. With that Dusk walked away and found a corner with no one else near it. Removing his cloak he turned it into a pillow and closed his eyes.

Interrupted again, Dusk awoke to a very sing song voice aimed at him, "Heeeeelllllooooo!" Dusk opened his eyes and immediately his face started turning red. It was the blonde girl from before. He saw that it was only her so he calmed down and composed himself before she got too close. He looked up and replied, "Hey...I never got your name before."

"And I never got your answer," she retorted. Dusk's face stayed moderately red. "Is my answer going to get me your name?" he asked.

"It just might," she stated with a smile on her face as she sat down next to him. "Well?" she mused. Dusk chuckled a little bit and calmed down. "If you must know...yes it felt very nice," he said and shyly looked away. _What the fuck is wrong with me_, he dreaded to himself, _she's just another person. Just talk normally_.

He could hear her sweet laugh, "I'm Yang. And you're...?"

"Dusk. Dusk Ebonshroud. And I am sorry about what happened earlier." he apologized again.

She rested a hand on his arm and Dusk inhaled quietly, "It's alright Dusk," she started, "I saw your fox friend trip you." She laughed again. Dusk was already in love with her voice and her laugh...and her hair, it was absolutely gorgeous. Dusk finally responded, "Yeah...she just loves to have fun. I can't really be mad at her. It's who she is." he stated happily, Dusk could feel his face go back to normal and he had a big grin under his cowl.

"She seems really nice. I'd like to meet her," Yang sleepily said. Dusk felt more weight on his arm and heard light snoring. He looked down and saw the blonde girl sleeping on his arm. Well, I won't complain, he thought wryly. Dusk settled in again and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Well...this took a lot longer than I thought it would. Between work and my own inability to break Writer's Block. *sighs* I'll have more tonight though. Now this is all I can think of and write.**


	3. Initiation

**Initiation**

Dusk woke up to something resting on his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see his new friend, Yang Xiao Long, curled up and sleeping against him. He smiled and blushed slightly. _Grrrrrr_. Yang stirred at the sound and Dusk got a confused look in his eyes. Dusk looked down and realized it was his stomach and tried to focus his attention elsewhere. Louder this time, his stomach growled again. Yang woke up at this one with a sleepy look in her eyes. Letting out a yawn, the most adorable sound Dusk has ever heard, she got up and stretched. Dusk tried not to stare but couldn't help it,_ that really emphasizes her form...especially in that evening wear_, he thought. "Morning, Yang," Dusk said trying to hide the shyness in his voice. Stopping her stretching to look at him, Dusk wished she hadn't stopped, "Good morning, Dusk," she paused and punched him lightly in the gut, "and a good morning to the ravenous beast." Dusk grunted slightly at her punch and laughed good naturedly. Another growl was heard, and Dusk laughed at it. This time it was Yang's stomach telling her it was hungry. "Looks like I'm not the only one," he joked.

"Yeah. I guess," Yang chuckled.

"Well if you get dressed we could get some breakfast before initiation," Dusk reminded the blonde.

"Ooo! Good point!" she exclaimed and rushed to get dressed. "See ya shortly Dusk!" Yang waved back to him as she ran towards her sister who was just waking up. Dusk noted that everyone else was starting to shamble awake. No sooner than Yang left his sight, Dusk heard Marron in his ear, "Got a girlfriend to replace me already?" He blushed as he turned to face her only to see Marron feigning being hurt. "Oh like I could replace you," he told his friend and gave her a hug, "and Yang's not my girlfriend." Marron noted that his defensive stance and wanted to ask further but thought better of it. "Hey! Come on, let's eat something before initiation." Dusk interrupted her thoughts and she saw him already leaving the room. She smiled and dashed to catch up to him.

Dusk didn't eat or speak much at breakfast. He had eaten with Marron, Ruby, and Yang. While the three girls were getting to know each other, Dusk was focusing on what the initiation might hold. After a short time he excused himself and walked towards where they were told to go. He could feel the three sets of eyes on him but he ignored them for now. He reached the cliff top after a short while and saw Ozpin and Goodwitch staring out over a large forest. Upon his approach they both turned to face him, Ozpin nodding towards him and Dusk could feel Glynda's eyes boring into him. Shutting her out, Ozpin nodded towards one of the platforms in between the trio. Sighing, Dusk stepped onto the first one and waited. What felt like days passing, finally Dusk could hear the others approaching. Yang stood on the platform next to him while Ruby and Marron occupied the ones after. Once everyone was ready Ozpin explained what the initiation would consist of. Once he started talking about partners though, Dusk could feel Marron staring intensely at him. After a few dumb questions from the vomiting blonde boy, Dusk was the first launched into the air. Shaking his head, Dusk drew his crossbow, Severance. While the questions were still being asked, Dusk was launched into the air. So much for a warning, he thought. Letting gravity take it's toll, he glided towards the forest.

**This chapter is a lot shorter. I couldn't write to save my life for the past week or so. Apologies if any of you were waiting! Expect the next chapter to be longer and with more action. Thanks for your patience everyone! ^_^**


	4. Partner

**A/N: Well...not as much action as I thought. ~_~ I changed some stuff around and well...this happened. Thanks for being patient and there will be more action in the following chapter. And after that...there just might be some more romance involved as well. ^_~ Though I now have to rewrite the next chapter as well. Bear with me and please, feel free to critique me and feel free to share this story. I'd appreciate fully. ^_^**

Partner

Finally Dusk leveled Severance and fired two bolts with wires attached. Using his momentum, Dusk launched himself further into the forest. After choosing a landing spot, the nearby shadows started forming into a tree shape. Dusk focused on his creation and getting closer, disappeared into it and materialized on the other side quickly. "Little sloppy," he muttered to himself. Before he could further critique himself, he heard a small, panicked scream. Rushing in it's direction, Dusk only hoped that it's owner was okay. Quickly coming to a clearing he saw two beowolves snarling at something. Looking closer he saw the girl in green surrounded by thorns and vines. He also saw her holding what looked like a glowing staff, sharing the glow with the vines, Dusk noted. Sizing up the two creatures of Grimm, Dusk drew Sorrow & Guilt and unleashed twelve shots. Turning to face the sound of this new threat, the duo charged him. Holstering his revolvers, Dusk jumped through the shadows and drew Genocide. He appeared through a tree's shadow and brought his blade through the side of one of his opponents. Relishing in the sound and feeling from his blade biting the first beowolf's side, he listened to it yelp in pain as he jumped away to create distance from it's partner. The second wolf turned and charged the black clad fighter. Flaring his aura, Dusk easily countered the attack and turned splitting the beowolf's skull in two as he brought the blade down.

_Delicious_, the word darkly flew through his mind.

Still recovering, Dusk rushed the other wolf and ran his sword through it's torso up into it's skull. Immediately his target slumped forward, lifeless on the blade penetrating it's body. Removing Genocide, he cleaned and returned her to his back. Remembering the reason he just slaughtered these two Grimm, Dusk turned to see the vines returning to the trees and ground. The girl remained kneeling on the ground however. _Must of been tiring to hold her semblance that long_, the thought trailed as he walked over and offered his hand to her. "You alright?" Dusk asked, concern in his voice though his smile could be seen behind his cowl. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, thank you," she replied in a very timid voice as she hesitantly took Dusk's hand. Gently pulling her to her feet, Dusk scanned her for any wounds. After ensuring she could stand on her own, Dusk backed off and bowed deeply. "Dusk Ebonshroud," he introduced himself with a bold grin.

She giggled slightly at his gesture as she introduced herself. "Esmeralda Verdant."

_Such a pretty name_, Dusk though. "You alright to keep moving?" Dusk asked.

"Go?"

"To get our relics, partner!" Dusk exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go," Esmeralda said with some excitement and a smile. Dusk returned the smile and they started heading further into the forest.

_I was hoping to find Marron or Yang_, Dusk said to himself. He looked over at Esmeralda as they walked through the forest. She was looking throughout the forest with a smile on her face. _She seems happy to just be out here...she still doesn't seem like a fighter though_, Dusk wondered what brought her to a school for Hunters. Esmeralda's gaze fell onto his own and he looked away shyly.

"Something the matter Dusk?" She asked, concern in her voice. _How could she be concerned about someone she just met?_, Dusk was confused at that. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just wondering where these ruins are," he lied, badly at that.

"Are you sure? Your face looks a little flushed," she said as she stepped towards him. Dusk stood shakily as this girl stared into his eyes. Swallowing, Dusk tried to calm himself and stop his face from being red. Finally, he broke her gaze and walked forward, "I'm fine. I just want to find these ruins and relics," Dusk said quickly. Esmeralda ran to catch up, concern still on her face. "Really? Cau-" Dusk interrupted her, "Stop. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Dusk was upset that he responded that way, but he just wanted her to stop worrying. It was his job to worry about others. Taking a quick glance over at her, Dusk could see a hurt look in her eyes. _Great, now she's gonna hate her partner_, Dusk worried in his head. "Hey," he said softly. She didn't respond. Dusk felt terrible already at what he'd done, but if she didn't want to respond it would have to wait.

They continued in that uncomfortable silence until Dusk heard something overhead. "What the hell is-" Before he could finish his thought, giant feathers came raining from the sky. Instinctively, Dusk grabbed Esmeralda and pulled her behind a few trees. _Nevermore,_ Dusk sighed, _great_. Peering around the trees, Dusk smiled. A small dash away were the ruins. "C'mon," Dusk said to Esmeralda, "we can sneak around and get to the relics." Dusk pointed out so Esmeralda could see their target. She nodded and leading them around, Dusk ran out with Esmeralda as they rushed to the ruins. Getting closer revealed that there were others here already. Dusk could see Yang and Ruby easily. Stepping forward he could also see the girl in black and the happy-go-lucky orange haired girl with her quiet, black haired friend. Looking skyward, Dusk saw something in the air. Someone was falling and it was...Weiss Schnee? Seeing this sight he started laughing a bit which got the attention of Yang and the black clad girl. "Hey Dusk!" Yang shouted. Dusk and Esmeralda neared when Dusk noticed the blonde haired boy leaping through the air to catch Weiss. After watching them fall and laughing some more, the group heard some more rustling. Then a loud crash followed. Pyrrha came running into the clearing with a large Deathstalker chasing her and Marron and a girl clad in red and pink stepped out from the nearby foliage. Knocking her back, Pyrrha sailed through the air landing near all of them. Looking at the two creatures threatening them, the group of twelve looked at each other and started thinking of a plan.


	5. Update

So, I've been feeling kinda crappy over the past week or so. That's why I haven't updated at all. Feeling better this week though and I'll try to have something for you guys tonight or tomorrow. Thank's everyone for your continued patience with me. While I've always loved to write this is my first work that I've actually put out for others. Any feedback you guys have for everything up till now is always appreciated.

Thanks again everyone!

Tazzdango


End file.
